Kohona Arts
by LilRed0713
Summary: Sakaru was your average girl who had a love you music. That's all she thought it was a love, but see is also about too find out that she has quite a bit of talent. which leads to her acceptance into Kohona Arts.SASUSAKU and others
1. INFO

**Kohona Arts**

**This is my first story so I hope all will like it. It is loosely based on VICTORIOUS. This will be the character since this has more main characters then just Tori, Trina, Kat, Andrea, Robbie, Beck and Jade. Our Naruto cast will be OC do to the fact that they're a mix between themselves and the actual cast. Non- Massacre.**

**I DON'T OWN EITHER NARUTO OR VICTORIOUS I WISH I DID THOUGH (:**

**SAKURA HARUNO (Tori) - age 17, new to Kohona Arts has a crush on her best friend's adopted brother.**

**SASUKE UCHIHA (Beck) - just turned 18, adapted brother of INO (Kat), dating psycho KARIN (Jade).**

**INO YAMANAKA (Kat) –age 17, one of Tori's friends before she entered Kohona Arts, parents adopted SASUKE after parents and brother died in plane crash.**

**KAKASHI HATAKE (Sikowitz) – age 28, their crazy acting teacher and all around go to guy.**

**NARUTO UZUMAKI (Andrea) – age 18, partnered with SAKURA'S older sister in the showcase, SASUKE'S best friend. **

**KARIN (Jade) –Age 17, SASUKE'S horrible girlfriend, no talent and no one likes.**

**KIBA INUZUKA (Robbie) – Age 18, friends with SASUKE, INO'S crush**

**AMI WANNABE (Trina) – Age 19, SAKURA'S untalented sister**

**NEJI HYUGA – Age 18, dating TENTEN one of SASUKE'S Friends**

**TENTEN –Age 18, INO,TEMARI AND HINATA'S Friend**

**SHIKAMARU –Age 18 TEMARI'S boy toy friends with everyone**

**TEMARI –age 19 apart of the gang**

**HINATA HYUGA –age 17, NEJI'S sister, NARUTO'S has a crush on her**

**There may be more characters later but that's the general run down since this my first story I'd love everyone's feedback and am hope to new ideas.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Glances

** I'm super sorry that is so late it seems a can't find time to do my personal writing with all the six page papers teachers assign .So here is my actual first chapter (: I guess I need to do the disclaimer. I DON'T OWN NARUTO, VICTORIOUS, OR ANY SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER. **

CHAPTER ONE

It was a Friday morning when all the students at Kohona Arts were called for an assembly. Most of the students knew that it was about the end of semester showcase. The auditorium was abuzz with chatter until a white haired man wearing a mask walk on the stage.

He cleared his throat once and everyone got real quite. He smirked then said, "As you all know the big showcase is coming up and those of you who have signed up will be paired with another student to coordinate a performance for our special guests. The list is posted on the doors of the black box theater. That's all for today, have a nice rest of the day and weekend."

After that some of the other teachers came up to give there little spills about upcoming plays. As soon as the meeting was over all the students rushed out of the room in order to get to the partner listings all the students rushed in to see who they were paired with when all of the sudden there was a horrified scream form in front of the lists. One group of students, who were standing on the other side of the hall, looked up just in time to see tall girl with orange hair stomped over in her Prada heals. Anyone could tell she was the epitome of high maintenanced, in her short skirt and hair that had to be absolutely perfect and there standing in the hall everyone could also see that she was not happy.

"Naruto you better not mess this up for me," the girl screeched.

With that the blonde looked horrified. "You're not my partner for the showcase? Right?"

She rolled her eyes and made no attempt to hide just how irritated the boy's presence makes her. "Of course I am you idiot! Do you think I'd actually be talking to anyone of you guys if I wasn't?" There was a cough from beside her. She turned her head just in time to see a boy with black hair that was shaped strangely like a chicken and girl with unruly red hair. At first glance you wouldn't be able to pin point how they would be together. The girl was dressed a lot like her friend and held the air of 'I'm better than you so don't start'. Then boy held the same air around him in a slightly emo/ punk way, but everyone knew he trusted and cared for his friends. When she noticed them she quickly muttered, "Well you no except for Karen and Sasuke."

Naruto glared at the girl, sighed then said," Look Ami how do you want to do this."

"We can start tonight it's just that I'm going to get my nails before school gets out at like 2:30 but you could just head over right school and I should be there later." She turned to Karen, "Are you going with me to day?"

"No, I just got them done over the weekend but I'll come over with Naruto tonight." Once Karen said this Ami turned and walked away.

As soon as she was out of site Naruto turned to Karen. "You don't by any chance know where she lives do you?"

"Nope, you were supposed to ask her idiot." Around that time a beautiful blonde walked in between Karen and Sasuke successfully breaking thee hands apart, only to give the boy a hug.

Once she was sure she pissed the red off; she turned to Naruto and ask," You were supposed to ask who what now?"

He chuckled and said, "I was supposed to ask Ami where she lives." Ino began to laugh and Naruto turned to her again and said, "You don't happen to know do you?"

"I know where Ami lives. I'll meet you all at Sasuke's locker after school and he'll drive us over."

Said boy responded with a grunt and glared at his sister but ended up saying nothing. All he did was grab Karen's hand and drag her away after waving bye to his friends.

_Time Skip: After School_

Ino, Naruto and Karen were all standing outside of Sasuke's jeep arguing about who got to be in the front seat when Sasuke walked up and pointed to Ino ending all conversation. Karen screamed as she was climbed into the back seat. Naruto pouted nodded and climbed in after the she-devil. When Sasuke climbed in her turned to Ino and said, "Where too?"

The ride from school to Ami's house was fairly short and totally silent. As soon as they pulled up everyone got out. Karen, Sasuke and Naruto walked up rather quickly to know on the door. They knocked three times and then all turned to look at Ino who was still leaning on the jeep.

"Ino are you sure this is the place we aren't getting an answer," Naruto asked.

She smile and started to walk toward them. "Well if you guys weren't in such a hurry I could have gotten my key out and everything would have gone by some much quicker." They all turned to her questioningly but before they could ask she unlocked the door and waltzed in. While Ino just plopped down on the couch everyone started looking around just to make sure Ino hadn't gone psycho and take them to a random house. As soon as they saw all of the pictures of Ami they knew they were in the right place.

Ino smiled and was about to answer all of there on asked questions, when I girl whose total appearance screamed rebel. She had natural pink and was wear skinny jeans a blah tank with combat boots. With her BEATS on they could tell she was in her own little world humming an unfamiliar beat, but as soon as she looked up she froze. Fully prepared for the scream that was coming Ino jumped up and put her hand over her mouth.

After the shock wore off Ino slowly pulled her hand away. "God Ino you could have texted. That really would have saved me a heart attack."

"Well Sakura, I thought it would be a great surprise. Surprise!"

Sakura smiled at her friends crazy antics then turned to the couches. Just then Ami stormed in and grabbed everyone from the couch and pulled the upstairs to the practice room. "Ami don't touch my equipment!" Then she turned to Ino, "Who were they?"

"Ami's partner for the showcase Naruto, My lovely brother Sasuke ;whom you've heard so much about and his Psycho Girlfriend Karen also known as Ami's best friend." Sakura stared at her friend then smiled and walked over to grab the two of them drink, before for plopping on the couch. She had a feeling thinks were about to get a little more noisy around here.

**There it is please review and give me your feedback. I will try really hard to update quicker.**

**Thanks again **_**LilRed0713**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Passing Glances/ Musical Talents

**Hey guys I'm back and would like to thank all of you guys that are following me. I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO, VICTORIOUS or TITANIUM by David Guetta**

**A/N: When Sakura sings she'll sound similar to Becca from pitch perfect.**

**ENJOY (:**

Chapter 2

_With Ami and The other upstairs in the music room_

When Ami opened the door to the music room Sasuke, Karen and Naruto were in awe. They literally had everything; drums, guitars, a Baby Grand, and a keyboard. There was even a mini recording studio in the corner next to the Baby Grand. It was high tech with a mini sound board connected to it.** (Becca's dorm room set up in pitch perfect + some modifications) **There was a project open in the studio. The boys ran over to check out the stuff when Ami screeched, "Don't touch that!"

Sasuke looked over at her and asked, "Is that your stuff?"

Ami scoffed in disgust which gave the boys the answer they were seeking then elaborated, "Ino gave it to my annoying sister for her last birthday."

"Is her birthday in March?" When Ami nodded Naruto turned to Sasuke and said, " That must have been all those boxes Ami got from our guy that she wouldn't let us touch or tell us what was in it." Then he turned back to Ami, "Have you heard any of the things she does with it."

"Of course not I try to avoid my talentless sister as much as possible. I mean just living with someone who can't contribute to the creativity in this family already hurts me. Anyways this is supposed to be about me not her. So about our performance I was thinking we write a song for me to sing and you can do whatever it is you do." She said all of this majorly snobby.

Just as they were getting to work Sasuke got a phone call. He answered, kept the conversation short and sweet then turned to his unusually quite girlfriend saying, "Ino and I need to go home would you like me to drop you off." She nodded and the two of them went down stairs. When they finally made it to the living room they saw Ino desperately trying to beat Sakura at a fight video game. "Sasuke chuckled and said, "come on on sis dad wants us home." They then left leaving Sakura alone.

_Time skip: 3 hours later_

Sakura was dorking out watching doctor who when Ami ran down stairs and out the door. Not before screaming something about needing a break and being back in thirty minutes. Sakura sighed at her sisters rudeness grabbed some Advil and water for the poor boy up stairs and went to see what she was frustrated about.

When she walked in she found Naruto playing the Baby grand, humming a song while he working on the melody of the song. She smiled and walked over to him trying to see what he was playing. Sitting the water and Advil out of the way on top of the Baby Grand she walked over to her equipment and set down. After what seemed like forever Naruto looked up. "What was that you were just playing?"

"It's the melody I've been working on for some time. I thought it would work because Ami is certain that she wants to sing a slow song accompanied by a piano. Not what I imagine when I came up with this but hey it works and keeps your crazy sister happy." He finished his mine speech with a knowing smile but that smile soon disappeared. "The only issue is that we have this great melody but word wise…Ami hasn't given me much to work with except being invincible. Write know I have little snip it's of verses but can't come up with a chorus."

"Why don't you let me help?" He nodded and passed me the lyric sheet. All that was on it was:

_[Ami:]_  
You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

_[Chorus:]_

_[Ami:]_  
Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

_[Chorus:]_

_[Ami:]_  
Stone-hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

_[Chorus:]_

She looked at him and smiled. "This is really good and I think I can help with the chorus. Why don't we try:" She then wrote what she had in mind down.  
_[Chorus:]_  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

"For the main chorus and then close the song with this"

_[Chorus:]_  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium"

Naruto smiled and then began to play. It was surreal listening to him sing the song. His voice melded perfectly with the words that Sakura knew were meant for Ami. When he was done she went to speak but didn't get the chance do to her sister running in squealing, "It's perfect we can keep it that slow spend we talked about and we'll nail it" And with that she pushed pasted me and their rehearsals began.

* * *

A week has passed since then and over that time, Sakura had spent a lot of her time giving Naruto Advil during their breaks and just getting to know that lovable idiot. Ino, Sasuke and Karin haven't come around but one other time since the first day but she understood. It was hard to listen to her sister complain about every little thing. Today's practice was moved to later this evening because Ami go do her psycho beauty rituals.

So that's means Sakura finally have a chance to go and play with my equipment. She ran upstairs and began to work. Pulling on her beats then grabbing the recorder she walked over to the piano. Sitting down she took a deep breath and began to play _**F**__**ü**__**r Elise**_. Once Sakura was done with the excerpt she wanted to use she went to the studio and plugged the recorder into the computer and entered the world of composition.

_To Ino and Naruto_

Ino showed up at Naruto's house and grabbed him. He began to struggle which was only making Ino mad and also made her not want to take him with her. She sighed and looked at Naruto, "we are going to the house early I really want you to get a chance to see I Sakura that only I know." At that Naruto quite struggling and got into Ino's car.

A few minute later they pulled up into the drive way; as Ino opened the door they heard the beginning of _**F**__**ü**__**r Elise. **_Ino chuckled at sound and began to walk to the music room. When she and Naruto reached the location the music had just finished. They looked inside and found Sakura beginning to set up her equipment. Ino made a motion for him to be quite and began to walk toward the piano. They watched her fiddle with the music for a few minute and then Sakura took off her head phones and sighed.

_Sakura_

Sakura turned around after taking her headphones off and was shocked to see Naruto and Ino observing me. As soon as she regained her composure she attempted to whirl around; trying to save and close out of her work. Before Sakura even had a chance Ino grabbed the back of her chair and slid it back next to Naruto. She then ran to my stuff and said, "Listen to this and then try to come up with a reason as to why she attends regular school."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

From Disaster to Great Ideas

**Hey guys I'm back and ready to work again. I would like to thank all you guys that have decided to follow and/favorite me. Please remember feedback is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs Movies or Naruto if I did I'd be too busy to even write this (: now for my 3****rd**** Chapter.**

Sakura fidgeted Ino began to play her lasted work. As Soon as the classical song turned into a more rocker beat Naruto turned and stared at her incredulously. She smile sheepishly and waited for this torture to be over with. When it was finally over Naruto turned to her and yell, "Why didn't you tell me you were this amazing? Ami has everyone convinced your worse than she is. AND that's hard to do."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and was about to answer when the house door slammed. Ami, Karin and Sasuke walked into the music room a few moments later to find them all gathered around the studio. "What are you doing with my showcase partner?" Ami asked in the rudest possible way.

"Nothing just leaving…BYE" Sakura and Ino said together has Ino saved and closed the song and both girls ran out of the room.

Sasuke turned to stared at his friend accusingly. Naruto began to shift uncomfortably under the stare. After many awkward moments Naruto mumbled," Why don't we start working?"

_time skip: two weeks_

Naruto was standing at his locker with Ino when Sasuke walked up. There was a pregnant pause before sasuke spoke," Seriously guys it's been driving me crazy what you three were doing around the studio."

"Nothing Sasuke. Can't you just accept the fact that the three of us were just talking and goofing off? You got to admit that Naruto and I are both really good at talking."

Before Sasuke could even retort Ami stormed up followed by Karin and Kakashi. Just by the look of glee on Ami's face and the apologetic one upon Kakashi's you could tell that whatever was about to happen wasn't good. Ami turned and just stared at their teacher waiting for him to speak. "Naruto, Ami has informed me that she has found a new partner for the showcase. Well actually she will be replacing Tenten in the opening act, because Tenten can't perform with Neji due to the injures she received at the Martial Arts Exposition. Therefore you are out a partner and since you must have someone to work with for the showcase I'm afraid you will lose your spot and your chance to debut your two new songs."

Naruto turned to Ino and Sasuke while looking devastated. After a moment Ino spoke up for everyone, "does his partner have to go to this school?"

"It doesn't say that in the rules so I guess not. Why?"

Naruto took one look at Ino and understood where all of this was going. He smiled the said," Awesome because that means I have a partner and one of the two songs ready." Then he turned to Ami and said, "Especially since I wrote Titanium without any input from you." By the look of shock on her on her face everyone could tell that she had expected Naruto to let her use the song without any questions. Ino smirked at Ami then laughed when she stormed off in a huff. She then elbow Naruto in the side and gave him _the look__**. **_"Oh right. Kakashi before I can commit I need to go speak to my future partner. Can you please excuse Ino and me from class as well as give us an excuse from getting someone out of school?"

_to Sakura_

Sakura was sitting into class when two blonde busted in. they gave the teacher a note then ran over to Sakura's desk. They packed all of her things and then swiftly pulled her out of the class and the school. Sakura began to kick and scream as Naruto and Ino threw her in the car. Naruto then began to drive toward Ino's house. The whole ride was filled an ire silence. As soon as they got there Naruto and Ino decided to let Sakura actually walk in instead of being dragged like some misbehaved animal.

"What are you guys doing? I'm supposed to in class and so are you." Sakura shouted once they made their way to the living room.

"I need your help." Was all Naruto said. Sakura stared at him then gave him the signal to continue. "Your sister ditched me to be partners with Neji. You know she only did that because she has this massive crush on him. This is really stupid because he has been dat-"Ino jabbed him into the ribs and gave him a look that said to get on with it. "Anyways as I was saying she ditched me and now I'll never get to showcase my two new songs unless I find a partner, and I was thinking that since you and I worked on the first song already you'd become my new partner and help me do the showcase." Sakura stared at him hard and long and hard for a second. She saw the way his eyes lit up at the idea.

After a moment of thought she looked up and said," I'm not a singer; mostly because I can't sing," with a shrug.

That's when Ino spoke for the first time since they entered her house. "Are you kidding me? You murder me when it comes to the singing video games. You always sing songs that are stuck in your head. Not to mention that the whole ride home you were doing a weird mixer of a hum and singing while you were tapping the beat. If that not the makings of a great artist, well then our principle has been lying to all of his students."

Sakura glared at Ino for a second then looked at Naruto. "I guess I can rehearse with you for a while and help you write the last song, but in order for me to keep helping you need to be looking for a new partner. Got it?"

He just smiled a jumped up to give her a hug then he pulled away." Not going to happen. The showcase is to weeks away. It's not possible to find a partner that doesn't know either song and then teach them the both well enough to give a kick butt performance that will make Ami want to cry for ditching me. So I ask Please?"

"Fine but I have an idea for our sing and how we are going to do this. For it to work though no one is to know who you are singing with so we will have to practice here."

Naruto and Ino smiled at either and then an idea hit Ino," Sasuke! If we practice her he'll end up known it's you. Then your plan won't work"

They all set there thinking about it for a bit then Naruto jumped up. "I got it! Sasuke takes Karin to do something almost every day, so we will come here right after school to rehearse Sakura singing, but when he gets home Ino will trade places and we will take the time to design the production. Then I'll get Kakashi's permission to use the black room our last two days so Sakura can do the most of her show there without any interruptions." Sakura and Ino stared at Naruto in aw then smiled and give each other a high-five.

Ino stood up first and began to walk you upstairs toward the music room when she didn't hear anyone follow she turned and said," We have 3 hours until school ends so if you guys want to get a head start on the songs and stuff I suggest you get off of you butts and follow me." With that both of her friends began to follow her.

_-Time Skip-_ 2 weeks_

Naruto's plan had worked perfectly. Not only had the three friends been able to keep their plan a secret they were also able to create and amazing song. As well as an awesome concept for them to do for the show. Now that it's the night before the show case they thought it was a great time to just chill out for once. The three of them were all sitting in the living room of Ino's house when Naruto spoke up. "Sakura I have to ask, what was your inspiration for the second song?"

"Well haven't you ever seen a girl that was totally fake and didn't care who they hurt to get what they want? The is just something I wish I could say to all those girls which is why we did the video thing." She turned to both of them to smile. "I hope we have an good show tomorrow!"

Naruto smiled and then he threw an arm over his shoulder." OFCOURSE IT WILL BE AMAZING WE HAVE TWO AMAZING SONGS AND AMAZING CONCEPTS. PLUS THERE IS AN AMAZING GIRL SINGING THOSE SONGS. Which is why I believe tomorrow will be AMAZING." There were around of chuckles from the two girls as they began to shaker there head, silently agreeing with their crazy friend

**And that's the end of yet another chapter. Which mean that next chapter everyone is the one I've personally been waiting to write the SHOWCASE! Please review and give me some of your ideas for after the showcase**

**LilRed0713 **


End file.
